


Prise de conscience?

by PetitVoyage



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitVoyage/pseuds/PetitVoyage
Summary: Arthur s'était réveillé dans cet endroit obscur et glacé. Il s'était rappelé d'Allistair qui, à son habitude, l'avait malmené, puis plus rien. Ce dernier pourrait-il prendre conscience de ses actes?





	Prise de conscience?

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou~ Voilà un petit OS avec Scotty et Iggy, j'espère que vous aimerez!

Il faisait noir. Tout était sombre autour d’Arthur, seul un maigre fil de lumière pâle émanait d’une porte située en hauteur, mais le jeune blond lui tournait le dos, roulé en boule sur le sol glacé. Quelle heure était-il ? Où était-il ? Il ne le savait pas, et ne pouvait se lever pour aller vérifier : ses membres étaient ankylosés et terriblement douloureux, même immobile, Arthur avait l’impression qu’on lui plantait des dizaines d’aiguilles dans le corps.  
L’anglais resta dans les vapes quelques instants encore, avant que des bribes de souvenirs d’avant son évanouissements ne refassent surface. Des cris, des bruits de coups, la douleur de ceux-ci, une tignasse aussi rouge que le liquide répandu au sol, à leurs pieds. Tout lui était flou, tout, sauf un regard d’un vert d’eau, perçant, et d’où émanait une puissante haine. Ce souvenir rappela à Arthur avec précision ce qui était arrivé : Il s’était encore fait frapper par son frère aîné, Allistair, suite à un malentendu d’importance moindre. Ce dernier saisissait n’importe quelle occasion afin de violenter son cadet, et ce depuis plusieurs années. Arthur le savait, il aurait dû s’y habituer, à force, s’endurcir, et lui tenir tête, mais il le savait pour avoir déjà essayé: plus il résisterait, plus il aurait mal.   
Un frisson lui parcourut le corps, un de ces frissons de terreur, mêlé à un frisson dû au froid. Il aurait voulu se lever, mais ses membres le faisaient trop souffrir. De plus, ses poignets semblaient ne pas vouloir bouger de là où ils étaient, malgré les efforts du blond. Ces efforts lui arrachèrent un petit couinement de douleur, suite auquel il se tut : Il entendait des pas se rapprocher de lui.  
Soudainement, la pièce, qui s’avérait être la cave du foyer, fut illuminée d’un rayon de lumière provenant de l’extérieur : la porte s’était ouverte. Evidemment, elle ne l’avait pas fait d’elle-même, c’était Allistair qui était entré.   
« -Arthur ~ » Chuchota le rouquin, curieux de savoir si son frère s’était réveillé, prenant un malin plaisir à le voir ainsi au sol.  
En effet, Arthur avait sursauté en l’entendant, et s’était crispé. Son regard effrayé ne fit que s’amplifier quand il remarqua que ses poignets étaient attachés à une poutre à l’aide d’une corde qui lui serrait tant qu’il en avait mal.  
L’aîné le vit faire, et le regarda en ricanant, posant son pied sur la tête blonde en signe de supériorité. Arthur ne réagit qu’en poussant un gémissement de douleur, il ne pouvait et ne voulait bouger, de peur de le voir. Avec un gloussement, Allistair lui donna un léger coup à l’arrière du crâne, ce qui suffit à arracher un cri de douleur à l’anglais qui y avait déjà mal.   
« Shut. Up. » Fit le roux plus froidement en s’agenouillant près d’Arthur, lui agrippant les cheveux d’une main et les tirant brutalement pour qu’il le regarde.  
« W-What… What do you want ?! » Demanda Arthur, qui n’avait rien fait de mal et qui estimait avoir assez pris pour avoir oublié de préparer leur repas de midi. Suite à cela, Allistair le gifla : « Je t’ai pas autorisé à parler, morveux…Bon. T’as compris la leçon ? Quand j’te dis d’faire un truc, tu l’fais. » Ajouta-t-il avec une autre gifle.

Arthur lui, se sentait oppressé, comme un moins que rien, et, sous la pression et la douleur, il finit par laisser quelques larmes couler. Il n’avait jamais pleuré devant son frère, attendant toujours d’être seul, mais là, c’en était trop pour lui. « Y-Yes… I understand… » Fit le blond d’une voix faible et éraillée, baissant la tête une nouvelle fois face à son frère, résigné et souhaitant cacher ses pleurs, qui se transformèrent bien vite en sanglots. Malheureusement pour lui, Allistair sentit les gouttes salées lui tomber sur le bras, alors il releva sa tête en tirant brusquement sur sa tignasse blonde.   
« Gamin ? Tu pleures ? Fragile… » Marmonna-t-il avant de défaire les liens qui attachaient le blond quelques instants après, et de le soulever facilement pour le porter. Il ne savait pourquoi il se montrait si gentil avec Arthur, alors que quelques heures plus tôt il l’avait littéralement balancé dans la cave et attaché. En réalité, le voir pleurer l’avait perturbé, il avait toujours cru qu’Arthur faisait semblant d’avoir mal, et simulait ses cris de douleur, sans pouvoir voir la douleur dans les yeux de son petit frère tant son manque de tact était grand.

Alors, pour la première fois pris de remords, Allistair déposa un Arthur épuisé sur son lit, assez maladroitement car pas habitué à la douceur. Ce dernier releva faiblement les yeux vers son aîné, d’un regard incompréhensif suite à sa gentillesse soudaine. Le rouquin soupira et posa une main sur le front du blond, essayant savoir s’il avait de la fièvre. Mais il était tout froid après plusieurs heures dans cette cave, pendant une journée de Novembre. Il entreprit alors de se glisser sous les draps près de son frère, le blottissant contre lui et l’entourant de ses bras puissants, comme quelques années auparavant, avant qu’un fossé ne se creuse entre eux et que leur relation ne devienne ce qu’elle était.  
Arthur, semblant reprendre ses anciennes habitudes, enfouit sa tête dans le cou du roux avant de s’endormir comme une masse, tant il était fatigué.  
Allistair soupira et le serra contre lui, lui embrassant le front. Puis, une fois Arthur réchauffé, il se dégagea du lit avec une pointe de regrets, se dirigeant vers l’extérieur et allumant une cigarette.  
Alors qu’il aspirait sa première bouffée de fumée, censée le détendre après tant de bouleversements et de souvenirs, il pensa au fait qu’Arthur mettrait du temps à redevenir comme avant, méfiant comme il était. Mais il prit conscience, pour une fois, de son erreur, et que si Arthur était devenu si froid et si distant, c’était de sa faute. En colère contre lui-même, Allistair essuya rageusement une larme de honte qui menaçait de tomber. Il avait failli à sa tâche que feu leur mère lui avait confiée avant de disparaître suite au crabe mortel, quelques années plus tôt: être un bon grand frère. Tout cela parce qu’il était jaloux de l’ancienne innocence d’Arthur. Mais peut-être était-il temps de changer ?


End file.
